La Última Navidad en la Torre Wayne
by Night Curse
Summary: Para Jonathan Kent Damian es su mejor amigo sin importar qué. [Fic participante en la actividad navideña "El tintineo de las campanas" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"]


Muy bien. Creo que lo logré? No estoy segura. Pero aquí vamos.

P.D.: Estuve bloqueada todo este tiempo aún cuando sabía que esto era sobre lo que quería escribir.

Este es un fic navideño para el Foro "Torre de los Titanes" y espero les guste. Aunque ya hasta haya pasado Año Nuevo.

Mi situación en el reto es: (Personaje X) presta su casa y decide ser el anfitrión de la cena navideña; no todo es tranquilidad y armonía.

Decidí que Jon Kent hace la fiesta pero como Damian no lo va a ver acaba haciendo de la Torre Wayne el sitio de la fiesta pero solo para ellos dos. Con respecto a que no todo es tranquilidad y armonía me debatí mucho porque en lugar de travesuras puse un poquillo de sal... en una herida. Lo siento.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Última Navidad en la Torre Wayne**

 **.**

Aún siendo día festivo Damian lo pasaba patrullando. No importaba que fuera su cumpleaños, pascua, año nuevo o lo que fuere. Si el crimen no tenían un día de descanso él tampoco lo tendría.

Así había sido desde que era niño. Así se había convertido en adulto.

Las historias corrían por las calles. Este nuevo Batman era sanguinario, y si algo quedaba del Robin que fue alguna vez en su imagen, esta se había deteriorado al quedarse completamente solo.

Solo le gustaba. Solo era más fácil, se decía.

Lo cierto era que Damian Wayne se había vuelto más huraño y misántropo. Si antes tenía un carácter difícil de adulto se peleaba constantemente con no herir a aquellos que aún eran cercanos a él pero que por una palabra o frase que escapara de su boca —como una serpiente que encontrara un agujero en su celda para escurrirse—, terminaba por alejar a todo mundo.

Él lo resentía en alguna parte, tal vez en su corazón porque seguía siendo humano de todas formas, pero se repetía su eterna letanía: solo es mejor porque aunque el trabajo de equipo también es necesario no quiero volver a perder a nadie.

A kilómetros de distancia en Metrópolis un joven y simpático híbrido mitad-humano mitad-alien se detenía a comprar en un supermercado.

Veinte minutos después ya enfundado en su traje llegaba a la Torre Wayne.

Damian escuchó un ruido que quiso ignorar al principio, después, al ver en las cámaras de seguridad de quién se trataba solo pudo refunfuñar.

Había recibido un mensaje, una invitación, y no había acudido.

Era terrible pensar que Superman allá afuera tuviera algo entre ceja y ceja que lo involucrara porque podría hasta vomitar de la repulsión que podría causarle.

Jonathan Kent estaba en la ventana del Pent-House tocando, aún en traje de superhéroe, cargando un enorme saco rojo, una guirnalda al cuello y un gorro de Santa puesto. Se veía molesto y también estaba sonriendo.

Damian se vio tentado a no abrir, no obstante lo hizo, sabía que había faltado a la cita programada la noche anterior. No había querido ir, habían pasado muchos años y aún había rencores entre ellos, pero Jon se lo había tomado a pecho. Prestó su casa para la fiesta y Batman no asistió. Podría haberse esperado de Batman después de todo, tal vez, pero Bruce habría asistido de tratarse de Clark.

En cuanto la ventana se abrió Jon sopló un espantasuegras y empezó a cantar.

—Oooh Hoolly Night…

—Termina ese verso y volverás a Metropolis de una patada en…

—¿En serio serás el Grinch otro año más Damian? —sonreía con infantil jugarreta y con el ceño tan fruncido que no se sabía en qué momento lo empujaría desde la cima del edificio.

Damian solo le dio la espalda volviendo a sus asuntos. Aún llevaba la máscara y la gabardina puesta. Las pantallas de la computadora en su más secreta habitación estaban mostrando varias archivos abiertos, una decodificaba un lenguaje de programación para hackear un archivo robado al Estado, en otra estaba el expediente de unos casos de homicidio

Jon echó un vistazo tratando de pasar por alto cuando cerraba todos esos archivos y lo veía escribir en las esferas que habían remplazado al teclado y al mouse para fusionarse con la tecnología touch completamente.

—Deberías ver las cosas maravillosas que hay allá afuera —bajó su misterioso costal al piso, el sonido de cascabeles golpeando delató su contenido. También se quitó la guirnalda colgándola en la puerta. Luego plantó una figurilla de Batman vestido de Santa bebiendo una Coca-Cola en la mesa de la computadora. Lo encendió. Batman reía y lo felicitaba en italiano—. Te desea Feliz Navidad en más de quince idiomas —sonreía Jon con los puños recargados en la cintura tratango de tragarse su orgullo a medias.

La figurilla bebía del refresco y repetía la frase en todos los idiomas que podía. A Damian le pareció infame.

Con un ligero golpe la mando al piso a estrellarse. Miró a Jon cómo si hubiera sido un accidente, este sin embargo seguía igual de sonriente.

—Es una suerte que haya comprado dos —le mostró el otro encendiendo el mecanismo.

"Joyeux Nöel! Ho ho ho" decía el segundo Batman vestido de Santa mientras bebía Coca-Cola "Frohe Weihnachten! Ho ho ho".

Cuando lo dejó un rato a solas en la computadora Jon se dedicó a decorar la sala de Damian, con guirnaldas de colores, medias en la chimenea, adornos de fieltro y brillantina.

Damian consideraba a Jon su amigo, uno de los más cercanos, tal vez el más cercano de todos, pero había sucumbido a la soledad y al hermetismo porque se consideraba el último que sobrevivía de su familia para proteger Gotham, una verdad a medias, cuya condena había asumido en cuanto acabó huérfano, igual que su padre.

Los dos amigos habían tenido peleas anteriores, discusiones que los habían alejado. Pero en Navidad Jon siempre le mandaba algo, incluso más que en su cumpleaños. A Damian le parecía un barato sentimentalismo movido por la mercadotecnia, pero para Jonathan era real y vívido.

Jon había visto la foto bocabajo junto a las botellas cortadas de licores. En ella estaba su amigo con Bruce y Alfred, Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Cass con Harper Row, incluso Jason estaba ahí, y junto a Bruce con una sonrisa orgullosa aunque impaciente, estaba Damian de doce años. Le parecía que incluso más bajito que como lo recordaba.

A Jon le dolía saber la responsabilidad y carga que su amigo había asumido, era eficaz, tenaz, pero no del todo prudente. Tenía la sombra de su padre pisándole los talones, igual que él.

Pero como siempre, no era lo mismo ser Superman que ser Batman.

Sabía que Damian había hecho un pacto con el diablo y eso los había distanciado todavía más.

Cuando más solo se sentía quería ver a su amigo, quería charlar con Damian cómo cuando eran niños, solo que cómo adultos era mucho más difícil perderse en juegos como antes, porque, después de todo, los que ellos eran, el mundo en el que estaban sumergidos, no era uno común ni mucho menos normal.

Unos minutos después Damian apareció admirando ceñudo la nueva decoración de su vivienda.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para meter un árbol de Navidad aquí?

—No me achacarás culpas después de haberme dejado abandonado en Navidad— conectaba Jon las luces a una extensión—. Era tu Santa secreto después de todo

El árbol de metro y medio se encendió en luces multicolores de LED, la estrella también, las esferas también. Habían colgados retratos de Starfire, Raven, Flash, Dick Grayson, en laminillas digitales, permitían mostrar un largo gif de ellos mientras sus nombres se escribían constantemente debajo de ellos y un filtro de copos de nieve brillaba cayendo uno a uno. Eran como fotos vivientes en el árbol junto a los adornos. Mientras Starfire mandaba un beso Garfield hacía caras o se comportaba galán.

Haber tenido esos detalles tan íntimamente cuidados le debió haber costado tiempo y dinero a Jon. Y Damian no había acudido al llamado de Jon no tanto porque participara en la fiesta sino solo para verlo a él. Solo a él.

—Eso no era ningún secreto —declaró el enmascarado tanto para Jon cómo para sí mismo.

—Claro. Solo que el anfitrión de su propia fiesta se quedó sin regalo

—Dudo mucho que después de tanto tiempo sigamos siendo amigos

Jon le miró enfadado, había dolor en su mirada.

—Por una noche Damian, solo una maldita noche, devuélveme a ese amigo que no quiero perder

Batman le miró incauto hasta que un sonido los distrajo. Había una caja de regalo bajo el árbol que se movía y que Alfred, su gato, estaba investigando.

Al verla mejor descubrió unos agujeros irregulares hechos en la envoltura y en la caja.

—¿Esta era tu sorpresa?— siguió firme hasta abrir el regalo. Una bola de pelos con las orejas levantadas y enormes ojos miró hacia el exterior asomándose. Era pequeño y sin pedigrí. Una rara mezcla de razas, moteado, cómo si le hubieran salpicado amarillo sobre el pelaje negro y dejado la cabeza color crema. Maulló mirándolo, acercando su cara a la mano enguantada.

No era más que un pequeño desorientado en un entorno nuevo y demasiado grande para él. Las luces capturaban su atención por completo. Maullaba inquieto, curioso.

—En realidad él fue el que me sorprendió a mí. Tu regalo son los libros de al lado. Lo encontré vagando y abandonado en navidad… igual que yo

—Que nenita—acariciaba al gato con ternura aunque burlándose de su amigo—. ¿Qué? ¿Lo bajaste de un árbol?

—Ha ha Damian —dijo con sarcasmo el del símbolo kriptoniano en el pecho. En la mano llevaba ponche. Lo había comprado en el supermercado antes de llegar volando a la Torre Wayne. De un tubo de ensayo dejó caer unas cuantas gotas en su bebida. Para emborracharse siendo un híbrido mitad alien inmune al alcohol de la Tierra tenía que recurrir a otros medios, gracias a ello y al trabajo realizado de sintonización en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. También llevó tarta de frutas, galletas y un pavo relleno que calentó con su visión calorífica frente a él.

Sentados ante la chimenea discutían el nombre que tendría el nuevo acompañante de Alfred en el Pent-House. Alfred ya era un gato viejo y dolía mucho ya no tener a un servidor tan leal, un amigo verdadero, como había sido Pennyworth, a su lado. De su recuerdo solo quedaban las fotografías y el felino que se lamía las patas entre los dos amigos bebiendo ginebra mientras Jon le dejaba comer algunos trocitos de tarta también de su mano.

El regalo de Jon a Damian habían sido unos hermosos tomos del Paterson de Williams de pasta dura. Algo que quizás ya tenía y no recordaba pero que por habérselos dado él tendrían más valor que los otros. Después de tanto se conocían muy bien, habían crecido juntos. Eran como el agua y el aceite, Damian siempre un paso adelante y Jon siempre con una sonrisa limpia que según el otro lo hacía ver estúpido.

Damian se parecía mucho a su padre, una copia con una estampa más soberbia y dura, más maltratada y frígida, con la piel más morena que él y el oriente reflejado en sus pupilas herencia de su madre. Su temperamento seguía el mismo, potencializado incluso, aunque un tanto empolvado y quizás hasta agotado. Más conservaba la frente en alto, la cara y el cuerpo llenos de cicatrices y algunos huesos rotos dándole problemas aún después de sanar, pero era implacable, y mucho más oscuro que Bruce, letal. Inclusive aún más solitario cómo Batman, si eso se podía.

Jonathan de adulto seguía siendo más alto que Damian, algo por lo que al menos una vez al año seguiría recordándoselo con mofa, pero por increíble que fuera, era un poco más atractivo que el original Hombre de Acero, y esto debía ser por la sangre de Lois Lane en él. Tenía los ojos más dulces, de un azul cielo que recordaran a un día soleado de verano, una nariz más delicada aunque todavía quebrada, una boca gentil, las líneas masculinas en el mentón de su padre, incluso la barba partida y el ceño de él, pero hasta en los oídos y en las uñas de las manos parecía prevalecer Lois. Aunque aún tenía el corazón de oro de cuando niño y también la timidez, así que en lugar de ser un Don Juan Jon era igual de discreto que su padre, quizás muchísimo más discreto que él.

—Es una lástima que no sea hembra, la hubiera llamado Pita en honor a ti

—¿Pita? ¿Por qué? —comía otro bocado de tarta Jon.

—Pain in the ass —declaró Damian.

—Pero que idiota —le quitó el gatito de las manos. Damian acariciaba a Alfred también que rozaba quedamente su cabeza contra su brazo.

Solo eran un par de solterones celebrando la navidad en compañía de sus gatos. Tenía que haber un chiste en todo aquello.

—Como es macho se llamará Jon

—Salud por eso — chocó su vaso con el de él.

El pequeño Jon juguetaba con la borla blanca de su gorro de Santa. Era como una fiesta de golf esa navidad (guys only, ladies forbidden).

Jon se había encargado de torturarlo con villancicos, después, ya medio ebrios, había puesto algo de su propia música para seguir con su demoniaco plan de sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Ni siquiera comprendo cómo demonios te llegó a gustar Peal Jam cuando ni siquiera son de tu tiempo Jon —criticaba bañando sus penas en el brandy. Al ver a Jon beber se preguntaba si este todavía estaría angustiado de qué podrían pensar sus padres al verlo en ese estado pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

—Por favor, esta canción es estupenda

Y empezó a cantarla con una guitarra de aire.

 _Admire me, admire my home_

 _Admire my son, he's my clone_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _This land is mine, this land is free_

 _I'll do what I want but irresponsibly_

 _It's evolution, baby_

Damian llegó a pensar en lo escatológico que era ver a un híbrido humano/alien cantando esa canción. Toda la suma de no solo soportar a la humanidad sino ser uno de los pocos vestigios vivientes de una raza avanzada extinta.

Recordaba tanto lo hilarante como lo preocupante que era ver a Jon tan impresionado por conocer la historia de Krypton. Al parecer si la Tierra tenía el Oscurantismo los kryptonianos no fueron siempre los santos perfectos que se creía. Realmente le angustiaba demasiado comprender esa tecnología y ciencia alienígena que no podía explicarse a la humanidad tan fácil y libremente, porque aunque el conocimiento tenía que ser compartido también podría ser utilizado de mal forma, y con el historial de la raza humana no podría esperarse menos.

Sin embargo al ver a Jon cantando con ese pasado a cuestas Damian lo veía más como humano que como kryptoniano. Hasta su padre había sido más terrícola que alienígena, un gran hombre, un sujeto tan bueno que a veces parecía ridículo o con una paciencia de acero también. Pero su hijo, ese hijo ya mitad terrícola, era a veces más terrícola que él.

—Punk —dijo entre dientes con los dos gatos en sus piernas.

Al terminar la canción le entregó su regalo. Un reloj para presumir en su vida de civil, una pequeña ostentosidad, solo una costosa computadora ya alterada por él para que no fuera hackeada capaz de reducir su tamaño y volverse invisible en la piel.

Era un regalo que tardó por años en darle y que cambió de opinión muchas veces, pero que al fin, le era entregado.

"Para el sujeto de la S

—D"

Decía la nota a falta de envoltorio.

Jon estaba agradecido y feliz. Más que el regalo poder pasar un rato con él le bastaba.

—Esperé toda la noche Damian, cuando ya se habían marchado todos…

—Tu pequeño departamento de Metrópolis debió pulular como hormiguero, es demasiado pequeño

—Sabes a cuánto asciende mi renta anual y me bromeas con eso. Siendo soltero es un espacio perfecto para mí. Incluso preparé tarta de frutas. ¿No te traje una completa para comerla aquí?

Damian pareció sonreír por sus propios pensamientos.

—Es hilarante imaginarte en la cocina. Superman de día cocinero

—Cuando tengo vacaciones no me gusta hablar del trabajo—le interrumpió prontamente entregándole una rebanada de tarta—. Al menos por algunas horas tampoco seremos Batman ni Superman, sino solo Damian y Jon

—Creí que te quedaba claro que siempre se es lo que se es

—Hoy solo somos viejos amigos embriagándose con tu costoso brandy y con el ron de mi tarta de frutas. Gar comió una entera y fue suficiente para embriagarlo. Se puso a bailar en la mesa

—Sin necesidad de embriagarse Logan bailaría en la mesa —miró la tarta con atención. Estaba quemada de algunas partes. Tomó un pedazo. El sabor era bueno, y más aún era reconfortante el licor en ella—. Para mejorar tu situación económica así ganarías dinero fácil: SuperPastelería, _sabor fuera de este mundo…_

Jon no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Cuando tenga que hornear algo amargo te llamaré para que me des una mano, quedará estupendo

Damian, con el tenedor en la boca, le miró serio antes de completar con una sonrisa socarrona y autosuficiente:

—Seguro. Llevaré la bati-leche

Ambos rompieron a carcajadas.

—Incluso bati-huevos si te hacen falta para volverte empresario

—Pero que patán —siguió riendo Jon.

Damian puso después un vinil de Sinatra cantando canciones de navidad. Alfred lo ponía para Bruce cuando era niño, lo puso para Dick, Jason, para Tim, lo puso para él también. Consideraba a Sinatra un amigo de mafiosos y de un carácter nefasto, pero que había tenido voz, y eso Damian también lo comprendía.

La navidad en la mansión le recordaba a Sinatra. A veces pensaba que Alfred también era su padre de alguna manera como lo fue para Bruce, o ya que no pensaba en su abuelo materno ni tenía al paterno vivo, que bien hubiera podido ser su abuelo, cascarrabias a veces según él, pero un sujeto increíble. Alfred era más que solo un sirviente, era familia.

Ahora que ya no tenía al mayordomo, ni a su padre ni la mansión, los villancicos le traían amargos recuerdos de los cuales hubiera preferido alejarse de no ser por Jon.

Fue que después de dio cuenta mientras ya se sentía ebrio, Jon había puesto la foto de la otra habitación que él había bajado para no verla en esa fecha sobre la chimenea. Había llevado medias para todos y cada uno de los de esa foto, había especificado hasta Alfred P. y Alfred (el gato), y una solo con un dibujo de un gato del regalo que acabó llevándole.

El disco de Sinatra estaba terminándose cuando creyó que Jon lo vería llorar. Pero no lloró, las lágrimas se secaron en sus párpados sin que las dejara caer.

—Damian— se recargó en el sillón el otro—. Pase lo que pase con nosotros, no importa lo viejos que estemos o cuanto peleemos, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo

Damian creyó que se le notaría en la voz quebrada cómo se sentía realmente, aunque en realidad con su superoído y supersentidos seguramente él ya lo sabía todo de antemano.

—Seguro nenita —volvió a servirse otro trago.

Entonces Jon acabó su brandy y sacó los últimos obsequios del costal. Dos guitarras eléctricas y amplificadores. Según él no sabía si uno de ellos servía todavía.

Eran los que habían usado de niños cuando se creyeron el cuento de jugar a ser estrellas de rock en Kansas, con un público nada menos especial: la Trinidad de la Liga de la Justicia, aunque los dos padres de Jon estaban ahí.

Esa clase de recuerdos eran tesoros para Damian en sus memorias, tanto como derrotar a tal o cual villano así no lo fuera a admitir.

Esa infancia quedaba ya muy lejana para los dos pero seguía igual de importante en ambos.

Aún con su gorro de navidad puesto Damian vio a Jon acabarse el último trago del tubo de ensayo que había llevado para embriagarse.

—Tu madre lloraría al verte ebrio Jon —le dijo instalando el amplificador y probando su guitarra. Ni siquiera recordaba su paradero, pero había sido Jon el que la había rescatado después de todo.

Jon soltó una risita irónica por su comentario.

—Sí Damian, tu mamá también

Y se pusieron a tocar la canción de Pearl Jam que había cantado antes.

—Creí que la detestabas

—La pusiste siete veces seguidas, acabé aprendiéndola idiota

Pasaron así toda la noche hasta quedarse dormidos en la alfombra y lo sillones a causa del alcohol y los recuerdos en su propia fiesta privada. Entre Alfred y Jon (los gatos), derribaron el árbol de Navidad, arañaron algunos arreglos y llegaron a comer hasta del pavo sobrante. Aún ellos tuvieron su propia fiesta.

La resaca de la mañana siguiente a Jon le sería peor que a Damian, pero había sido una buena noche, una noche tranquila en que aún el crimen había decido descansar para celebrar la Navidad también.

Era una pena saber que Jon (el gato) y Jon (Superman) irían a tener de final una calamidad.

El primero muerto, al segundo lo recordaba en medio de una gran luz y un gran silencio, un destello de muerte sobre la curvatura de la Tierra.

Damian jamás sabría por qué sería ese recuerdo en la Torre Wayne el que más tuviera en mente cuando era tragado por ese agujero de gusano mientras viajaba al pasado para salvar al mundo y a su amigo también.

Tim estaba envuelto, y después de esa Navidad Jon y él había peleado hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias, consecuencias terribles para el planeta.

Damian llegó al pasado con su propia misión: salvar a Jon y detener a Tim.

"Lo siento" se decía a sí mismo "Las cosas serán distintas desde ahora".

—El Apocalipsis se cancela—, salía del humo al llegar a su destino — porque yo lo digo…

* * *

¿Por qué Batman 666 es calvo? ¿Por qué Damian, por qué?


End file.
